Nii
この世界の内に望む変化に、あなた自身が成ってみせなさい ⚡️ N I I ⚡️ > belongs to arrow ' Appearance' {| class="quote" style="background:rgba(0, 0, 0, .6); text-align:center; float:center; margin:7px 14px; border-radius:7px; padding:0 10px; color:#fff; width:auto;" | As one admires the luminescent city of Ayto, a strange little dragonet bouncing along the streets may catch one's eye... The most noticeable feature of her, would be the roundness of her build, she seems to be completely composed of curves. She resembles one with a heritage of Mud, soft. Her horns are small, and jut upward in a smooth motion. Her face and snout does not appear in any way flat though, and she is not sturdy either. But more delicate, still, she is in the least way fragile. A large, almost fluffy beige frill aligns her forehead and neck, it is unruly, and does not follow the physics of the Sand's sail nor the Mud's spines. It's ends are colored a jet black; matching the drawn on triangular stripes down her horns. Her scales take up the shades of the palest cream, a lovely, soft color. Splashes of tan, align here and there, while her underscales are a deep chocolate. The hybrid's eyes are large, aligned with sharp black eyeliner, and glimmer a cyan tinged cobalt. The tip of her short tail is dyed a nice brown... As far as apparel go, she is never seen without her oversized hoodie, it is a rich golden yellow, the color of dandelions, and falls near her knees. The hood has two large black tipped ears poking upward, and stripes mark the sides and shoulders. She also wears grey, ripped up skinny jeans, and earrings in the shape of red and black balls. (Pokeballs). A kanji tattoo with the Japanese translation of love (りらひい) aligns her right wrist. ' Personality' {| class="quote" style="background:rgba(0, 0, 0, .6); text-align:center; float:center; margin:7px 14px; border-radius:7px; padding:0 10px; color:#fff; width:auto;" | The small, rounded thing is an odd creature...Usually bouncing with energy, or dashing off through the streets, her yellow hood flying behind her. She seems to have a limitless imagination, and is often found doodling sketches of strange animals, or scripts for her many songs. She can be seen as sweet, and perhaps timid, but she is not at all...She is bouncy, loud, and a bit youthful; being obsessed with sugary treats and plush animals. Nii though, is not helpless, and has quite a temper, she is determined and fiesty. She also enjoys danger, and occasionally, good tempered boxing. (she is very light on her talons). The little hybrid has a big heart, and always reaches out to those in need, she is incredibly loyal, although it takes some time to gain her trust. But once you have, she'll defend you to the end. She is incredibly protective of her friends and will go through anyone who means them harm. The dragonet is nerdy, and adores old anime and cosplay; she also collects many props from those series and movies. Overall she is a very fun dragoness, and it takes a dragon with a lot of patience/and or understanding of anime and dragonets to understand her. She enjoys speaking in blunt, high pitched sentences, and enjoys it even more when she confuses others. She is quite the enigma, but also a fun one at that... History ' Trivia' {| class="quote" style="background:rgba(0, 0, 0, .6); text-align:center; float:center; margin:7px 14px; border-radius:7px; padding:0 10px; color:#fff; width:auto;" | Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SandWings Category:MudWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Performer)